1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner configured to collect foreign matter, dust and fine dust in a separate manner through a multi-cyclone.
2. Background
A vacuum cleaner uses suction power to filter and collect foreign matter, e.g., debris, dust, fine dust, ultra fine dust and the like contained in the sucked air. The types of vacuum cleaners may be divided into i) a canister type, ii) an upright type, iii) a hand type, iv) a cylindrical floor type, and the like.
The canister type vacuum cleaner includes a suction head and a cleaner body separated from each other. An upright type vacuum cleaner may have a structure in which a suction head is integrally formed into a cleaner body. A vacuum cleaner disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2003-0081443 (published on Oct. 17, 2003), includes a multi-cyclone structure, each cyclone is vertically provided, which increases the height of a dust collector. The dust collector may be designed to have a slim profile to solve such a height increase issue, but the slim profile causes reduction in the volume of a space for collecting dust.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, a second cyclone is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2004-0023417 (published on Mar. 18, 2004), which is provided within a first cyclone. However, it is difficult to efficiently place the second cyclone within the first cyclone due to interference between the guide passages provided in each second cyclone. Even when the second cyclone is provided within the first cyclone, the number of second cyclones may significantly decrease to reduce suction power, thereby resulting in the deterioration of cleaning performance.
In addition, a variety of flows including a high-speed rotation flow due to the suction power of a fan module are mixed within a dust collector. Such a complicated flow may be an obstacle to collect foreign matter in a first storage section, and causes a problem in which dust collected in the first storage section may be floating and flow back in an upward direction.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2004-0023417 (published on Mar. 18, 2004), discloses a solution to prevent the scattering of foreign matter stored in the first storage section below the first cyclone. Further, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2014-0009551 (published on Jan. 22, 2014), discloses additional cyclone structures. The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.